Aristocrat's Shotgun
(through the Headless Baron Kit) • separately in the first trial of the Summer Camp 3 (Event) • (through The Magnificent 6) • (through Ultimate Pack) • Tier 15 of Trial 1 in Summer Camp 5 • during Trial 3 of Demons of the Storm |currency = Paid}} Shogun1.png|The Aristocrat's Shotgun In Menu. shotgun2.png|The Aristocrat's Shotgun equipped. AS.jpg|Yes, it is possible to get a double kill with this weapon given the right timing. A.S.PPPPP.jpeg|The Aristocrat's Shotgun Equipped (Back View) Screen Shot 2017-01-15 at 5.10.01 pm.png|The weapon's old reload animation. Aristocrat reload fast.png|The weapon's new reload animation. Yah.png.jpeg|The weapon as seen in-game. IRL_A.S.jpg|Chiappa Triple Threat, the inspiration for this gun. The Aristocrat's Shotgun 'is a shotgun that was introduced in the Halloween Update (2015). It was released as a part of the Headless Baron Kit, along with the Headless Baron and costs . Strategy 'Run And Gun: The best tactic to use with this weapon. With the ability to kill people with just one or two shots from almost any range, all you have to worry about is your Accuracy and aiming. To avoid wasting bullets, do not shoot until you are close enough to your target. If your enemy does not have a Shotgun or a one shot kill Weapon, run straight towards them and shoot a perfect shot. Shoot from medium to close range, wear Agility boosting gear and do not miss a single chance of performing a surprise attack. If missed a shot at close range, keep circling around your enemy until your reload is complete then shoot. Ambush: Easy. Since this Weapon is capable of killing players in a single shot, this technique can work very well. Hide behind corners, 90 degree turns, walls etc. and wait for your opponents to get closer and as soon as they get in your range, take them out by surprise. Use Spotters if needed. Weapon Analysis Advantages * The Aristocrat's Shotgun '''is able to inflict an extremely high amount of Damage, which can even one shot kill the most armored players. * It has the longest one shot kill range of all shotguns. * With S.F. Headset equipped, it is extremely powerful (with a 50% buff) and can one shot kill players within a range five times longer than Double Barrel Shotgun. * Great Range. * Extremely fast reload. ** It reloads even faster than the Shotgun and Double Barrel Shotgun pumps. * Has a fixed size cross hair, so all you have to do is aim properly. '''Disadvantages * The Aristocrat's Shotgun only has 1 bullet, making you vulnerable after a shot. * Due to small crosshairs enemies can dodge your shots at long range if they are using a lot of Agility. * Its damage is able to be fully neutralized using the Knight Helmet, Medic Jacket, and Biker Pants. Trivia * The animation in-game shows pump action during preview, but actually it's just the quick movement of the gun. No actual pump action. In-game, the weapon is manually reloaded, then pumped. * It's considered the most overpowered Shotgun and weapon in the game if used with S.F. Headset. This can be proven when used on the Elite bot, Whiplash, which only needs 4-5 shots to kill. * Its most likely based on a Chiappa Triple Threat Shotgun or a Mammut Triple Barrel Shotgun. Unlike the Aristocrat's Shotgun, real life Triple Barrel Shotguns don't fire shells from all three barrels simultaneously. * Multiple shells from all three barrels do not stick together, it will harm enemies if they are shy from the middle shell. *It is one of the most hated weapons alongside Battle Ram, and has been given the nickname "Aristocrap" by many. *In the new reload animation, the weapon is not actually opened to reload the shells, so it just looks like the player is slapping the top of the weapon. *The reload speed of the weapon has been given a noticable nerf that you can now hear the insertion of the shells at normal reload speed, before you normally can't. See also * Headless Baron * Headless Baron Kit Category:Weapons Category:Shotguns Category:Paid Weapons Category:Skinned Weapons Category:4 Damage Weapons Category:2 Range Weapons Category:2 Accuracy Weapons Category:3 Agility Weapons Category:Event Weapons